The hunting of Mr Rabbit
by Loserkids118822
Summary: CHAPTERS 9 IS UP NOW! READ!.....a rabbit comes hunting dilandau, and Folkens daughters, tryin to kill them. What happends? Do they die, is Dilandau goin to die? Read and find out mans!
1. The poor Rabbit

THE HUNTING OF MR.. RABBIT  
  
  
A/N- HEY HELLO! GUESS WHAT? YOU'LL NEVER GUESS! I HAD SUGAR.............NOT A GOOD THING!!!!! VERY BAD THING....................HE,HE,EH .......RIGHT KNOW I'M TYPING THE STORY, AND EATING A SUCKER!!! THE SUCKER, LICK THE SUCKER, LICK THE SUCKER, LICK THE SUCKER, LICK THE SUCKER, LICK THE SUCKER, LICK IT,LICK IT, LICK IT.......OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH. LET'S GET ON TO THE STORY. ENJOY ^_^  
  
-AniMe FanATiC 02  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1- THE POOR RABBIT!  
  
  
IT WAS ABOUT 3:30, JUST AFTER SCHOOL. SYDNEY AND DILANDAU-CHAN WERE UP TO NO GOOD. AS ALWAYS, THEY WHERE AT THE PARK BURNING THINGS.  
  
SYDENY- WHAT SHOULD WE BURN?!?!?! I GOT A STUFFED RABBIT.  
DILANDAU-CHAN- AND I GOT A LIGHTER!! LET'S BURN!!! HE,HE,HE.  
  
AS THE TWO BURNED THE POOR HELPLESS, INNOCENT ANIMAL TO A CRISP, SOME UGLY SHARPNER WANNA-BE WAS LURKING IN THE SHADOWS.  
  
S.W.B- HE,HE,HE.......THEY'LL PAY!!! I DON'T THINK I SHOULD BE WATCHING THEM.........OR SHOULD I? AFTER ALL I'M A SYDENY STALKER....HE,HE!!  
  
DILANDAU-CHAN- WOW!!! LOOK AT THE THING..... I,I ALMOST FEEL SORRY FOR IT............ ALMOST!!!!HE,HE!!  
  
SYDENY-YA, POOR THING...WAY RIGHT!!! BUT WHEN YOU LOOK AT IT, YOU CAN SEE HOW MAD AND SAD IT LOOKS. IT'S SCARY!!  
  
DILANDAU-CHAN-.......YA, ARE FEELING OKAY? I FEEL LIKE SOMEONE'S WATCHING US.  
SYDENY- WHY DON'T YOU ASK THAT GUY IN THE SHADOWS OVER THERE??  
DILANDAU-CHAN- GUY IN THE SHADOWS?...WHAT? WEAR,WAER?* Really bad at spelling and my Grammer sorry*  
SYDENY- RIGHT OVER THERE *POINTS FINGER IN THE SHADOWS*  
DILANDAU-CHAN- OH! NOW I SEE HIM!! HE LOOKS KINDA-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S YOUR STALKER, RUN!!!!!  
S.W.B- THEY SAW ME, SHIT!!! TIME FOR MY GET AWAY *GET'S IN A LITTLE CAR,GOING NO WHERE* DAMMIT!! FORGET THIS! I'LL RUN.  
  
THE SHAPNER WANNA-BE RUNS AWAY. THE TWO GIRLS GO BACK TO WHAT THEY WHERE DOING.  
  
DILANDAU-CHAN- WEIRD!!!! OKAY I'LL BRING A DOG TOMRROW, K!? K!!  
SYDENY-............................................BURN,BURN YOUMADFUCKER!!! HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH!!! ^_^  
DILANDAU-CHAN- *SWEATDROP* SYDENY......  
SYDENY-..........LOOK AT THE RABBIT, LIK THE RABBIT, LIK THE RABBIT......WOW! WHAT THE HELL! I JUST THOUGHT IT MOVED!  
  
DILANDAU-CHAN- OKAY THERE!! HAD TO MUCH SALAD FOR LUNCH!! * NUGE, NUGE* WEED! *COUGH,COUGH*.............AHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK!! OKAY, IF YOU'RE PLAYING A JOKE, STOP IT!!  
SYDENY-.......................... I'M.... NOT.......................... LET'S GO!!  
DILANDAU-CHAN- YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!!  
  
  
THE TWO GIRLS GOT THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS AND LEFT. BUT THEY FORGOT TO PUT OUT THE STUFFED RABBIT, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? ARE THE TREES ALL GOING TO BURN DOWN?   
  
SYDENY- OH, WE FORGOT TO PUT OUT THE RABBIT. I'LL GO BACK AND PUT IT OUT!!  
  
  
WHEN SYDENY GOT TO WHERE THE RABBIT WAS, IT WAS GONE. GONE YOU ASK, WHERE COULD HAVE THE RABBIT GONE TO? DID DILANDAU-CHAN BRING IT WITH HER, OR DID IT JUST GET UP AND LEAVE? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! ^_^  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- I KNOW DOESN'T HAVE THAT MUCH TO DO WITH ESCAFLOWNE, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS KINDA OF FUNNY. SORRY IF IT'S ALL IN CAPS LOCK....BUT....I'M HYPER!!!! HE,HE,HE^_^ NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY BE UP BY FRIDAY! I HOPE!!! BYE........................ BURN YOU SON OF A BITCHES!!!HE,HE,HE!!!! SORRY!!! NOT!!! J/K  
  
PS. S.W.B MEANS SHAPNER WANT-A-BE!! AND SYDENY IS ME, TIMARA, AND DILANDAU-CHAN IS MY FRIEND SHARM!!!! ESCAFLOWNE ROCKS, AND DILANDAU, VAN, MERLE..................................................... ALLEN SUX'S!!!!! HE,HE,HE!!!!! BIG TIME!!!!!!!  
I HAVE PROBLEMS, AND I'M CRAZY AND STUPID.....WHAT ELSE? I DON'T KNOW.  
BYE!! SEE YA LATER........HOW CAN I SEE U'S??????? I'M WEIRD!!! REALLY WEIRD!!!!!  
  
-ANIME FANATIC 02, THE SPAZ/ CRAZY BITCH (J/K, ABOUT THE BITCH PART.) PERSON  
  
  
P.P.S Hi! I'm Super Otaku, Anime Fanatic's fwiend! I spell checked this STUPID GIRL'S STORY!!!! Damnit! I hate caps lock!!!!!!!!!!! She has such bad grammer.... I can't belive she's in grade 8! I'm younger than her and she's..... a baka. No offence. Sorry, Tim! ^^; She's such a baka..... But she's muh bestest fwirend just the same! ^_^  
  
-Super Otaku/Dilandau-chan/Sharm, The Psycho  



	2. The rabbit's revenge

Hunting of Mr.Rabbit  
A/N- Hello!!! This time I'm not hyper!!! So I didn't put up Chapter 2 on Friday... No  
wonder. I put the first chapter up on friday. The secound part is going to be about  
.......................................................................... I'm not going to   
tell you. You have to read to find out!!!! Ha, Ha!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2- The rabbit's revenge  
  
Sydeny- Okay I thought the rabbit was right here. Maybe Dilandau-chan took it? But then why   
would she have told me that she didn't have it!! Or maybe she's palying a joke on me? What   
ever it is, it's not going to work!!!!  
  
Was Sydeny right? Did Dilandau-chan take the rabbit, and was playing a joke on her? But   
didn't they leave together?  
  
Sydeny- Hey!! Dilandau-chan! Wait up for me!!!! Okay the joke is up. Do think I'm that stupid!?!  
Give the rabbit!  
  
Dinandau-chan- .......... Joke........ rabbit??? What the hell are you talking about? I thought   
you went to go get the rabbit?!  
  
Sydeny- You mean you don't got it?............................. Who else would have it? You're   
joking right?  
  
Dilandau-chan- No!!! Why would I? Unless..................it could have- ya right it's a   
stuffed rabbit!!! It can't get up and leave........could it?  
  
Sydeny- I don't know? Maybe someone took it. Okay I'm starting to get scared let's go home!!  
  
Dilandau-chan- Okies!!!  
  
What the two girls didn't know was that the rabbit was following them. Following them?   
How can stuffed rabbit walk around? It was possesed!! Know it was looking for revenge for all  
the animals they burnt!!!!  
  
Sydeny- Who would take a stuffed rabbit, that was on fire, home?  
  
Dilandau-chan- ....................... He,he,,he,he....... your- your stalker!!!  
  
Sydeny- Shut up!!! But who?  
Dilandau-chan- How should I know!! Fuck man you think I'm supposed to know every thing!!!! I   
don't know!!!!  
  
As the two where walking down the path, the saw the nastiest thing in their lives!!!  
Not realy the nastiest things in their lives. The dead Shanper wanna-be with his guts and   
stuff hanging out!!!*Nasty*  
  
Dilandau-chan- ........................................... WOW......Sydeny doesn't this look   
kool?!  
  
Sydeny-..........................................................  
  
Dilandau-chan- Hello!* Waves hand in front of Sydeny's face* Sydeny, it's just a dead body....  
nothin new!! My dad and your dad, like have a rep for killing so many people!!! You dad has   
that tear tatto on his face!!! Sign of killing someone!!! And my dad is Dilandau!!! Everybody   
knows him!!!!!! SYDENY!!!!  
  
Sydeny- ................ Who would do this? Can you hear that? It sound like it came from the   
bushes over there *Points finger to bushes* Go see what it was, Dilandau-chan.  
  
Dilandau-chan- ME!!! Why me!?!?!?!  
  
Sydeny- .... ahh... because you're, you're smarter and braver!! Ya, that's it!!!   
  
Dilandau-chan- If you put it that way... okay.  
  
Dilandau-chan walks over too the bushes. Pusses the bushes aside.  
  
Dilandau-chan- .............. What!? It's the stuffed rabbit!  
  
Sydeny- The rabbit? How did it get there?  
  
Dilandau-chan- Maybe some person who picked it up, and put there, and the sound was from them,   
so we would go over there, and pick it up!!!  
  
Sydeny- But we were the only ones at the park!! I dind't see anyone there when we left!!!   
  
Dilandau-chan- Maybe, but then how did it get here? * Picks up the rabbit* Okay lets go.  
  
Sydeny- Your probably right-  
  
Dilandau-chan- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! It moved * Through's it down and steps on it*  
Stupid rabbit!!! Die, die!!!  
  
As Dilandau-chan stepped on the rabbit rapidly, the rabbit pulled out a little knife. The   
rabbit rose it's paw, and stabbed her.  
  
Dilandau-chan- ............................. FUCK!!!!! That hurt!!! It just stabbed me!!!!  
Sydeny- ................. It's moving!! How could the fucken thing walk? Irt's coming closer!!   
RUN!!!  
  
The two girls run rapidly though the forest. By the time, they got to Adome, the rabbit   
was know were in sight.  
  
Dilandau-chan- AH.... It's gone!! How the fuck could a rabbit walk?  
Sydeny-... ah.. ah.. ah....I- I don't know. But it's gone.  
  
That's what they thought. The rabbit was actually hiding in the forest. Waiting for the   
right moment to attack. What will happen next? Find out next chapter!!!   
  
End of chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- So how was it? The rabbit trying to kill them, really freaky!!!! Please review, and tell   
me what you think!!!  
  
Bye.  
  
-Anime-Fanatic02 


	3. Say bye, bye to the knight

The Hnting of Mr. Rabbit  
  
A/N- Got really nothin to say, so let's get on to the story!! ^ ^ Enjoy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3- Say bye, bye to the knight.  
Sydeny- So how are geting home? Are going to walk home with that psyco rabbit out there?   
Dilandau-chan- Hell no!!!! I'll just ask my dad if can spend the night!!He wont mind.  
Sydeny- K!! Lets go before that freeky rabbit comes out of no where and starts to attacks us!!!  
  
As the two went to go into the catsle, the rabbit jump right in frount of them, with a little knife in his paw.  
  
Sydeny- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........it's the rabbit!!!! RUN!!!!  
Dilandau-chan- Someone help us!!!!! A pysco rabbit is trying to kill us!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then out of a tree came out a knight. The knight was, was, was............................ALLEN!! Ewwwwwwwwwww!! x_X DIE!!!!  
  
Allen- How dare you try and hurt these girls!!! For that you must die!!!!* pulls out his sword, and run towards the rabbit* Ahhhhh.  
Rabbit- Try and catch me bitch!!!! He,he,he,he,he,he!!!* Clone High* ^_^  
Allen- Ahhh....stupid rabbit, get your ass over here!!!  
Rabbit- *stops in it's tracks* You called me......stupid!!! Now you must Die!!!! Ahhhhh....* jumps on Allens head, and slits his throut*  
Dilandau-chan- Thanx Mr. Rabbit for getin ride of that giggle Vampet slut!*Allen* ^_^  
Mr.Rabbit- Don't manchin it. ^ ^  
Sydeny- Dilanau-chan lets go!!!   
  
So the two girls just left Allen there, with the psyco rabbit.  
  
Dilandau-chan- Why is that rabbit trying to kill us!?!?! What did we every do to it?  
Sydeny- ...................humm..... let's see.............. we burnt it to a crisp!!!!* Smacks her across the head*  
Dilandau-chan- What the hell was that for?!  
Sydeny- I don't know? I just felt like doing that.  
Dilandau-chan- We got to find out a way to kill the rabbit!! We can't keep runing from a stuffed rabbit.  
Sydeny- .................Humm........I got it! We can get your dad after it.  
Dilandau-chan- YEAH!!Or maybe we can just- come here, I don't want anyone to here!!*Whispers the plan in her ear *  
Sydeny- * Eye twiches* Heh,heh,heh!!!!   
  
What could be the plan be? What kind of things will happened to them? Find out next chapter!!!  
End of chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N- Shorter than my other 2 chapters. I think one more chapter, than I'm done the story. I don't know...............or mayde I'll make..................... never mind. Review please!!!Bye!!   
  
-anime fanatic02 


	4. Die you son of Bitch person

The hunting of Mr.Rabbit  
  
a/n- Some people are so stupid, like me!! Thanx Yo0Doodloodhood!!!! What the hell kind of name is that? I'm taking up space, what the fuck do you think your doing? Some people might like my stories, unlike you!!! I hate people like that!! At least I put up stories!!! I might have like only 5 posted, but it's something!!! Sorry to the people, who like the story, and you have to read this, but you don't know how bad the review the person, sent me!!! For that, that person is going to be in my story!!! And you know what? It's going to die!!!!! Enjoy ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4- Die you son of Bitch person  
  
Dilandau-chan- So do you think it's going to work?   
Sydeny- I don't know!?! Lets see and find out!!!  
  
What was the plan? I'll tell you!! It all starts off, Sydeny and Dilandau-chan are walking though the forest, Dilandau-chan pertants to twisted her ankle!! Sydeny gets help. The rabbit should, and hopefully be waiting to attack, and when it does, Sydeny well be waiting for the rabbit to attack Dilandau-chan. When the rabbit dose, Sydeny will come out of the bushes and burn the so of bitch with a flamethrower!!Until there's nothin left!!^_^ And if it doesn't work.................they'll run back to the castle!!! And stay in there for ever!!!!  
  
Dilandau-chan- Are you ready? Okay let's go!!  
  
So the two the girls walked through the forest, when all of a sudent some person came out of the sky.  
  
Sydeny- Who the hell are you?  
Person- My name is Yo0Doodloodhood!! o.O  
Dilandau-chan and Sydeny- What the hell kind of name is that?  
Sydeny- Know get out our way, so we can get on with our plan!!!  
  
Then out of the bushes out came the rabbit!  
  
Mr.Rabbit- Hello my bitches!!! Who the fuck is that person? I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl!* Dilandau-chan and Sydeny laugh*  
Timara- Hello, rabbit, Sydeny, and Dilandau-chan!! Sorry for inturuting, but I really have to get ride of someone, how really pissed me off, and that person is, well I don't know who the person is so you must die!!!!!!!!! Mr. Rabbit can you kill the son of bitch over there!!??*points finger to Yo0doodloodhood, or ever the hell it's name is*  
Mr.Rabbit- I have know idea who you are, but I like you addatude  
Yo0Doodloodhood- I like to see a little toy rabbit try and kill me!  
Timara- You forget, that I'm the one writing the story!! Now I make the rabbit be a super sayain!!*Dragonball Z*Now Kill the Motherfucker!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mr.Rabbit- Ooooo.....what's this power I feel? It feels so good!!! Ah,ha,ha,ha!!! Now DIE!!!!!!!  
The rabbit powers up, and does a Kamahamaha wave, and blasts off Yo0Doodloodhood's head off!!* See what happens when you get from a crazy person! Mind you I don't care if They didn't liked it, but they have to write the review so,so hash!!*  
  
Sydeny- That was wired!!!  
Dilandau-chan- Yeah!! Know I'm begging to like this rabbit chatchater!! After all, he did kill most of the people we didn't like!!! Can you ever for give us?  
Rabbit- ................I guess!! I had so much fun killing those other people, that I forgot why I was trying to kill you's!  
Sydeny- Thanx you so much!! And where so sorry - *elbow Sydeny in the arm*  
Dilandau-chan- Don't remind him!!  
Sydeny-*sweat drop* Oh! Hehe,heh!!  
  
So in the end, the rabbit and the gill became good friends, and stayed friends forever!!  
The End!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N- I know I don't know the person how sent me that review, but he really pissed me off!!! Pays it right for what it done!!! I don't know if it was a boy or a girl, so I'm calling it, an it!!! I don't care if you didn't like it, but just don't say such mean things!!! i know it had really nothin to do with Escaflowne, but I thought it was funny!!!! And it had Allen, Dilandau daughter, and Falcons daughter in it. So it did had something to do with Escaflowne!!!  
Bye, and please review!!!! And Thanx for that reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-anime_fanatic02  
  
ps. And I hope Yo0doodloodlood reads this!!!! You here me!!! I hope you read this!!!! I hope you brake your neck , and die!!!!!!! I'm not joking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^


	5. The reminder

The hunting of Mr. Rabbit   
  
a/n- Thanx Sagitarious Devil for your reviews. I think my friend didn't check the fourth chapter. I really wanted to put it up, cause I kill that person. He,he,he!! So if it wasn't for you, and my friends, I wouldn't have wrote this next chapter. Sagitarious Devil another story you might like is, The walk to the park. It's one of another funny stories of mine. Enjoy!!  
^ ^ -----~~ ----- ^ ^  
  
It has been 1 year, since the little incendent. Mr. Rabbit, Dilandau-chan, and Sydeny where at the same park, were they burnt those poor stuffed animals.  
  
Syde- Ain't this funny!! This is where it all happened. It's been a year. When me and Dilandau-chan burnt you to a crisp. What I don't get is how you managed to live.  
Mr. Rabbit- Crisp....... now I remember!!! That's why I was chasing you's!!!  
Dilandau-chan- .................*elbows Sydeny in the arm* Stupid!!!! We where getting along really well. You just had to remind him!!!!  
Mr. Rabbit-............you'll pay.........for killing my friends!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
The rabbit got up, and started to chase the 2 girls. Dilandau-chan and Sydeny started to run thought the forest.  
  
Dilandau-chan- What can we do to get him not to try and kill us?  
Sydeny-......................... ahhhhhh......maybe if we ask Timara if she can give us some kind of power.  
Dilandau-chan-..........I don't know if that will work!!! But we don't know for sure.  
  
As the 2 ran, they two yelled into the sky.  
Dilandau-chan and Sydeny- Timara, can you please give us some power to defeat this rabbit!!  
  
The sky went black. A flash of lighting. POOF!!! There was Timara.  
  
Timara- Hello!! This time I wanted to make me going into the story more.......I don't know? So you want me to give some power! I don't know? I don't want to me this chapter to short!!! So let's ask the people who are reading this!! So review and tell what I should do!!!  
  
Dilandau-chan and Sydeny- BUT WE NEED THE POWER NOW!!!  
  
Timara- Now it's all up to you my fellow friends!!! Fellow.......friends? The faster you review, the faster I can put up the next chapter.  
  
End of chapter  
  
^ ^ ------~~~ ----- ^ ^  
  
a/n- So you know what to do!!! So get to it!! I'm J/K!! You don't have you do it!! Give ideas!! The first person get's to be in my story.........only to the people I don't know!!! Sharm and Zach!! Thanx, and review!!  
  
-anime_fanatic02  
  



	6. Is the Mr rabbit Dead?

The Hunting of Mr. Rabbit  
  
a/n- I couldn't wait!! Sorry!! If you have idea's please tell me, and tell if you want to be in it!! Like give me information about your self e-mail me at anime_fanatic02@hotmail.com. That's all, I guess!! Enjoy ^ ^  
  
ps. This chapter is going to be really, really short!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6- Please forgive us!!!  
  
Timara was still thinking if she should give Sydeny and Dilandau-chan any powers.  
  
Timara- Hummmm........should I, or shouldn't I? AHHH!!! Stupid.........I can't make up my mind!!! How about If I think about more in my world, k!!   
  
Syde-......but,but......  
  
D- We.....need.......so your not going to give us any powers?  
  
Mr. Rabbit-.......* Looks at his watch* Are you's guys are done talking, I would like to give ride of two people!!  
  
Timara- You stut up!! I'm thinking here.  
  
Mr. Rabbit- No one talks to me like that.............now you must die!!!!  
  
Mr. Rabbit charges at Timara.  
  
Timara- Your so stupid!! I'm writing this story!!!* Loks at him* No you must die!!!  
  
Timara looks at Mr. Rabbit, her eyes go blue. Mr. Rabbit started to flout up. The sky grew black, and the rabbit exploded.  
  
Syde-.......you got ride of him!!  
  
D- Finally! We got ride of that psyco!!  
  
Timara- Don't think it's going to end this easy!! It's not over.  
  
Than the pices of the rabbit started to come together.* Dragonball Z. Majin Buu. Is that right?*All the pices came together, and Mr. Rabbit was back.  
  
Mr. Rabbit- Ahaha,ahahaha!! Think you can get ride of me that easy!!  
  
So that's how Mr. Rabbit servied when he got burn to a crisp. He can regenerate!! So it's the end of this chapter. Send in review and tell what you think should happened next chapter!! I'll give you until this Friday!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n- Ahaha,ahaha!!! Mwhahahahahahah!!! LKDRG'ILDG[UOIYQAO'IRSO'KGHKOA[ISGYUIAGHBUBHJA...................sorry!! I just had this sudent ruge!!! So review, please!!! Thanx  
  
f,mnkudfnhui0sda80vgbr)a70 bnbjpivgbtjkonfzui-ghbzdfuibgjskbadibg8AUbgiaujbAUIBFTVGUbuiburta9ubzuifgajknybfzibyipzb? Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
-anime_fanatic02 


	7. Can it be any longer?

The hunting of Mr. Rabbit  
  
a/n- For get this!! I don't fell like say anything, lets get onto the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 7- Can it be any longer?  
  
So now that Mr. Rabbit can regenerate, how can you get ride of him? The only way I can think of is, blasting him to there an't nothin left.  
  
Sydeny- .............you made so he could regenerate!!   
  
Dilandau-chan- Why did you do that for? Are you trying to kill us!?  
  
Timara- .......you talk to me again, I'll...BLOW YOU UP!!!MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Then the skye turn black, and 2 people came out of the sky. 1 was a boy and the other was a girl!!  
  
Timara- SHARM!!!!! Your here!!! Just as I wrote!!! And the wanna-be!!Heh.heh!!   
  
Sharm- Yeah!! But why did you bring that person* Points finger to the wanna-be*  
  
I thought Mr. Rabbit killed him!!?  
  
Timara- I brought him back so I could....................KILL HIM!!!! note- I hate this person!!! In school he pisses me off so fucken much!!! If Sharm wasn't there, to tell me to come down, I would kill him!!! So in my story he's going to die twice!!! Now I'll kill you!!!  
  
So Timara went all frecky again, and blew his head off. * If he dies twice, they suck more than Allen.....that sad!!!*  
  
Sharm- I feel so happy!!! Make Dilandau come here!! I would really like to see him!! ^_^  
  
Timara- Yeah!! Oh, and Dilandau0chan and Sydeny you can have you powers!!!  
  
So with the snap of Timara's finger, Dilandau was in front of them.  
  
Sydeny- I think these powers are useless!!!   
  
Dilandau-chan- My dad here!!! Hey!!! Remember our second plan!!   
  
Sydeny-......ah.......The one when we....no!!  
  
Dilandau-chan-v_v' The one, where, if plan one doesn'e work, I get my dad to kill the rabbit!!!  
  
Sydeny- Yeah!! He here and eveything!! And we got that girl here to!!! She seems to really like Dilandau* Timara hanging all over him*  
  
So Dilandau-chan and Sydeny walk over to Dilandau  
  
Dilandau-chan- Dad!!  
  
Dilandau-........GET THE FUCK OFF ME, GIRL!!!!!!  
  
What was Timara thinking? Hang all over Dilandau. Is he going to kill him? Find out next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n-....................ahaha.ahahaha!!! I killed Liam/wanna-be!!! God, That guy pisses me off!!! I'm glad he's dead!!! You get the weekend to send in reviews!! Or e-mail me!! e-mail Sydeny_Fanel@hotmail.com, Peahhead@hotmail.com, and anime_fanatic02@hotmail.com. Bye!!  
  
-anime_fanatic02 


	8. Die you son of bitch rabbit!

The hunting of Mr. Rabbit  
  
a/n- People this just might be the last chapter!? So lets get's on to the story!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
chapter 8- Die you son of bitch rabbit!!  
  
Timara was hanging all over Dilandau. Timara- I'm so glad I got this power!! Anything I want, I can have!!^_^ Dilandau- Can you get off of me!! or....... Timara- Oh, is the poor boy getting inbrasses!!* dilandau gives cut eye to her* Okay I get it! I know how you are.....god I just wanted a little bit of fun!!!  
As the 2 talked, the rabbit was getting really tried, and wanted to kill!! So the rabbit got Sharm-*sweat drop* you're crazy... Timara- No duh! out his knife, and started to run at Timara. Rabbit- ALL YOU DO IS TALK, TALK, TALK!!! NOW DIE!!!!!  
The rabbit ran at her, and jumped on top of her, and stabbed her, and killed her....... Timara- You...............killed me...............X_X Sharm-Noooo! Rabbit- Now it's your turn* Looks at Dilandau-chan and Sydeny*  
The rabbit jumped off the remanes of Timara's body. He cleaned his knife and ran at Sydeny and Dilandau-chan!. He jumped onto Dilandau-chan. Dilandau-chan ran around, trying to get the rabbit off!! Dilandau- No body tries to hurt my daughter.* Magicly, he has a flamethower in his hands* Now...BURN!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Again the rabit was on flames!! Running around trying to get them out. Rabbit- Remember stop, drop, and roll!!  
Rabbit's stops drops and rolls. Flames are out. Rabbit gets up and jumps on Dilandau. Put's knife to his throut. Rabbit- Now die you-  
Mr. Rabbit gets blasted off by Timara. Timara- Think it would be that easy to kill me? Now feel my rage!!  
Once again, the sky goes black, her eye's go blue. Timara- This time you won't come back!! Cause this is the end!!! The end of-  
  
Sydeny and Dilandau-chan- But we wanted to kill him!!! Timara- You got powers, why didn't you use them?.....now help me!!  
So Dilandau-chan and Sydeny helped Timara get rid of Mr. Rabbit. With a big flash of light the rabbit was gone. Timara- There..........all done.........  
Timara falls over. Sydeny- Timara are you okay? Timara- I used all my energy........I wont make it... Dilandau-chan- But you helped us so much!! You cant go....* Both start to cry* Timara- Before I go, I want to speak to Dilandau..... Sharm- What about me?!  
Dilandau walks up. TImara- Come here.  
Dilandau bends down. Dilandau- You saved my life and my daughter's and her best friend!! So let me help you with your pain. Timara- Wait...you can do that after I'm done doing something.  
Timara leans toward him.. Dilandau- What- Sharm- Why-  
Timara kisses him. Timara- Okay, now you can do what you want. Sydeny and Dilandau-chan-...............Ewwwwww!!! That gross!! Dilandau- That was..........  
Puts flamethorwer on, and burnt Timara. Dilandau- BURN...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Timara was gone, just her ashes where left. Sharm- My friend! She's gone!!;-; Oooo...well! At least i get Dilandau to my self!! But Timara's gone......  
  
*Beep,beep,beep*  
The sound of Timara alarm clock was heard. Timara- Wow, what a weird dream. I kissed Dilandau and Sharm was....? Ah, what ever!!  
So all what happened was just a dream. Weird!! The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
a/n- So all was dream. Kinda cheap, I kissed Dilandau......^_^ I want a cookie!! So I wont be back until, like the fall.........sorry!! Going to be busy!! All this summer. Going to be at my grandma's and grandma don't gots a computer! So I guess this is bye?! I'll try and put up a chapter 9!!! before summer!!!! If there's going to be one!? -anime_ fanatic02 


End file.
